Headed for a Better Life
by ninnywart
Summary: This story is about Lily and James trying to find happiness in their own miserable worlds. Alone they cannot find happiness, but together can they find the meaning of happy? Read and Review people..not as bad as it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone in this story.

**Headed for a Better Life**

****

Summary: This story is about Lily and James's struggles to find happiness in their own unhappy worlds. They can't find any by themselves, but together can they learn what the word "happy" means?

_Lily's summer_

A young woman stifled a yawn as she stood in the line of bridesmaids. Truth be told, this was the last place she wanted to be right now. Some girls may enjoy being in their sister's wedding, but this was an unusual case. These sisters did not get along nor did they like being in the same room. It's been this way forever and will probably remain as such.

Her mind was wandering during the ceremony. She tried hard not to giggle as she remembered this morning's wedding preparation.

_Flashback_

"Mom, I'm not wearing this dress. It looks like something that was pulled out of a baboon's ass." A disapproving glare was sent Lily's way.

"I don't want to hear language like that come out of you again, young lady. Your sister picked that dress out and you will wear it."

An angry blonde woman ran out of a bedroom. "LILY EVANS! PUT THAT DAMN DRESS ON! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO RUIN MY WEDDING!"

"Petunia," Lily said as she rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't be giving you any trouble if you had just picked better bridesmaids dresses. Mom, please, I'm begging you. This dress is so ugly. Please, please let me alter it with magic. I could take out some-"

"NO NO NO NO NO! I WILL NOT HAVE ANY OF YOUR MAGIC ANYWHERE NEAR-"

"-bows and some of this shoulder poof. And I could change-"

"-MY WEDDING! THIS IS MY BIG DAY AND I WILL NOT HAVE YOUR FREAKISHNESS RUIN IT! IF YOU ALTER THAT DRESS, SO HELP ME GOD, I WILL-"

Their mother put her face in her hands and surrendered to the yelling. She'd been through seventeen years of this and was tired of stopping it.

"-this horrible color to something more pleasant. I mean, I have red hair!"

"-KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!"

"GIRLS!"A thunderous boom sounded as their father made his way up the stairs. "ENOUGH BICKERING! NOW, Lily, we've been through this before. You will wear that dress. You don't have to like it, but you will do it. Petunia, stop being Bridezilla and go get ready. I'm tired of the yelling and the fighting. If you aren't ready in the next half hour, you will go to the wedding as you are. Understand?"

The two girls glared at each other. "Yes daddy."

"Good."

_End Flashback_

She glared at the photographer as he took a picture of the bridesmaids. "_Good God...why am I here?" _She looked at the couple as she heard the priest say, "You may now kiss the bride." Lily tried not to vomit all over the church as she watched the beach whale snog her sister. _"Erlack. Why must they do this in public? No one wants to see this."_

As the newlyweds, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, paraded out of the church, Lily and the rest of the bridesmaids followed. It was off to the Dursley's house for the after party.

"Some one shoot me," she muttered to herself as she got in her parents car. She was off to a house from hell, in the pink dress from hell, to see the newlyweds from hell. "Life can't get much worse."

"Oh Petunia, you looked so lovely!"

"You and Vernon make such a wonderful couple!"

"I'm so jealous! I wish I were you right now."

Lily felt like vomiting again. Her green eyes fell of Petunia's friends, all of them throwing ridiculous compliments toward Petunia. Lily never understood those girls. They all worshipped Petunia. She didn't understand why someone would want to worship someone who looked like a horse.

Of course Petunia wouldn't invite any of Lily's friends to her wedding. First off, she wouldn't want Lily to have a good time. Petunia loved to see Lily miserable. It was in her nature. Secondly, all of Lily's friends were magic folk. Petunia hated magic and anyone associated with it.

"Lily, oh dear, you look so beautiful in this dress! Petunia did such a wonderful job planning this wedding, don't you think?" A large woman with a dress that rivaled Lily's waddled over to talk to her.

"Oh yes Mrs. Dursley. It's quite the dress. Oh I do love your hat." The woman beamed and fingered the hat fondly.

"Do you really? It was so expensive. My husband was so angry that I bought it, but surely you understand that it's expensive to be beautiful." A high pitch giggle emerged from Mrs. Dursley.

Lily giggled and took a sip of her drink. _"I wish it was alcohol. I need some right now."_

She wandered away from Mrs. Dursley claiming that she had to go to the bathroom. En route, however, she bumped – no collided – with one of the Dursley's relatives, Marvin.

"Hello Lily." Marvin was as big as he was tall. With curly brown hair and the personality of a rock, Marvin was easily one of the most horrific people she ever had the misfortune of meeting.

"Hello Marvin. Didn't see you there."

"You look stunning tonight. I wish it were us that were getting married instead of Vernon and Petunia."

Marvin has been in love with Lily since they first met, two years ago. He showered her with compliments, cards, candy, flowers, anything. Lily couldn't be bothered with him. It wasn't just his looks or girth because Lily wasn't shallow. It was just his personality and his way of thinking. He was so sexist and ridiculous.

"Thank you Marvin. I'm not trying to be rude but-"

"Why don't you say we get out of here? I know a place where we could," he winked and nudged her, "you know."

"I have to piss Marvin. If you'll kindly get out of my way." His grin faded a little at her cold tone.

"Alright, well, I'll be waiting out here for your return." He bowed to let her pass, but not before he patted her behind as she passed him. It took all of her strength not to kill him with her bare hands.

Once inside the bathroom, she opened the door a bit and peaked out. Marvin was sitting in a chair that was facing the bathrooms. _"Oh hell's bells! What am I going to do!"_ Lily sat and tried to think of a way out of this. She couldn't magic her way out. Her mom wouldn't let her bring her wand. She had to either suck it up and deal with Marvin or sit in the bathroom until it was time to go.

Nothing could make her move from her stall. Not even Merlin himself.

_James's summer_

A young man tried hard not to fall asleep as an old man finished his speech. Two and a half hours of different Ministry workers making speeches was horrible. The young man couldn't think of one single thing that he'd done in his life that deserved this punishment.

His father sat to his left. His best friend sat on his right. Whenever he started to fall asleep, one of them would elbow him in the side to keep him awake.

He hated how he had to attend these things. There was at least one every two weeks during the summer. His father was high up in the Ministry and had to show off his family during moments like these. They bored this young man.

Two hours later, the dancing began. The two friends had to dance with every woman in the building. They were easily the most handsome bachelors there, so naturally, all of the married women and their daughters had to be near them.

"Oh James," one particularly large woman tittered. "You're so funny. My daughter Cassandra would just _love_ you. She's very pretty you know."

James tried not to roll his eyes. He had seen Cassandra and she was anything but pretty. "Oh I know she is. It's a shame that she's dating Fredrick already." James looked over at his friend who was dancing with an equally large woman.

"Sirius, you know, my husband is never home." She moved closer to him. "So if you ever wanted a real woman to show you how to have a good time…"

A shocked expression appeared on his handsome face. He quickly changed it into a smirk. "Mrs. Faulk, you know that I would love to have a _real_ woman show me how to have the best time in the world. However, I have to go back to school this weekend."

"You could come back on the weekends. Come on, I can be lots of fun." Sirius rolled his eyes as she played with his jacket.

"Maybe. It all depends on my schoolwork. I do have to keep my grades up if I want to become a Ministry official." Sirius was very good at lying though his teeth. He knew that he didn't want to be a Ministry official nor was he going to do his school work.

"Oh you're such a good boy. I'll be looking forward to those weekends." Sirius vowed that he would never come back from school. He'd stay there forever to avoid this woman.

The rest of the night went on like that. Women offered to show them how "to have a good time" or offered their daughters to them. The boys knew that there were worse lives to live, but they weren't happy with the one they were living.

Lily, James, and Sirius – each in their own horrible mess – had the same thought has the night progressed. They could not wait until they could get on the train that would take them to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story.

**Headed for a Better Life**

****

**Description:** This story is about Lily and James trying to find happiness in their own miserable worlds. Alone they cannot find happiness, but together can they find the meaning of happy?

**Chapter 2**

Come September 1st, Lily had to go to catch the Hogwarts Express to go to school. It was the day she had been looking forward to most all summer. While she loved her family (minus Petunia), she hated how her father had been introducing her to "proper young gentlemen" for her to date. Young men with "futures and status" and, although her father wouldn't say it, Lily knew these men had money.

Lily's father was a famous businessman in London. He worked hard many years to get to where he was and while Lily respected him for that, she hated how stuck up he was. It seemed to her that the only reason he had a family was to improve his image and marry his daughters into money.

That's why Lily loved Hogwarts. Hogwarts didn't have fancy dinners for her to attend to. It didn't have stuffy men that she was forced to go out with. She could be herself and enjoy her friends and freedom.

So when Lily walked onto Platform 9 ¾ and saw her best friend, it was the happiest she'd been all summer.

**ooooooo**

James, Sirius, and their two friends were relaxing in their carriage on the Hogwarts Express. It was so good to be away from the Potter Mansion. No more balls, dinners, or stuffy women to meet. James hated being around his family. They were so stuffy and proper. It drove him nuts. There wasn't any room for spontaneity. Everything was planned. This very reason was why James and his friends played pranks and caused mayhem at school. _Because they could._

"So James, how was your summer?" Peter Pettigrew asked. James made a face.

"Horrible. It got to the point where I just held my breath and hoped to die some days." Sirius snickered.

"He turned purple once and fainted. Scared the crap out of his mother." All of the boys started to laugh.

**ooooooooo**

"So I spent the rest of the party hiding from Marvin in the loo. Stop laughing! I don't see the humor in being driven into hiding by Satan's son." The red head glared at her giggling friend in the seat across from her.

"It's just the thought of Lily Evans hiding in the loo. Gee Lils, you go to all the trendiest places." Lily threw a cauldron cake at Meav.

"Shut up, Meav. What else was I supposed to do? I hate my father. He had to work so hard to become all fancy and rich. If he had just stayed normal, these pansies would never have been introduced to me and then invited to Petunia's wedding."

Meav grinned at her friend. "Maybe if you used it to your advantage, you could have all of these guys wrapped around your finger." She wiggled her eyebrows at Lily.

"Meav Jones!" Lily said while rolling her eyes. "That's horrible! You know I'm not like you." The blonde haired beauty put on a look of muck hurt.

"Touché, Evans. You know I'm just kidding. You should give it a try." She winked at Lily. "Don't knock it 'til you try it."

"No. I'm wasting my years having meaningless flings. The person I date will have to deal with my family and the people attached to it. He'll have to be up to the challenge." Lily started to unwrap a cauldron cake. Meav had already eaten the one that had been thrown at her.

"Lily, I'm not sure anyone is up to that." The two girls burst into fits of laughter as they got ready for the end of their ride.

**ooooooooo**

"So yeah, basically my summer was spent entertaining guests. 'I have to uphold the family honor' as my grandfather says." James shook his head. "My family is crazy. It's a complete madhouse. Any girl I talked to, my family, all of my aunts and uncles too, inquired her. Even if I hadn't any interest in them! They even did background checks on them. How crazy is that?"

"Oh man James, that sucks." Peter shook his head as they were walking off the train. Sirius rounded on him.

"What about me!" Sirius cried. "I had homely fat women begging me to be their sex slave. I think I win in the 'Whose summer sucked more' contest!" Sirius turned around and spotted a group of girls not too far away.

"Well hello ladies. Jess, my look ravishing in that uniform," Sirius purred to a 6th year Hufflepuff. The girl blushed and climbed into a horseless carriage with her friends. Whispers of "You are so lucky" and "Merlin, he talked to you!" could be heard by the boys.

James rolled his eyes. "Sirius, must you flirt with everything that has two legs and breasts?"

A sandy haired boy joined in. "You're wrong, Prongs. They have to be semi-good looking too. Sirius has very high standards." The boys laughed. Sirius stuck his tongue out at them.

"Peter, you know it's the only skill Sirius has. Why can't you two let him use it and abuse it in peace?" Sirius punched the boy playfully.

"Remus is right. It is the only skill he has." James and Remus howled with laughter at Peter's remark.

"Shut it Wormtail. You're not funny. Look, all of you, get in the carriages before we get stuck with the Slytherins."

Once in the carriage, Remus turned to James. "When is your family just going to get over all of this 'proper' crap and let you have a girlfriend?"

"Oh, I can have a girlfriend. I just want to wait until I find a girl that can put up with my parents. You've also seen how girls act around me. Not to be conceited, but they fawn all over me. All they see are the looks and riches."

Remus smiled. "Yes, they all love the 'untamable' look you have. What, with your unruly black hair, gorgeous hazel eyes, and Quidditch toned body, who could resist?"

"Mooney, are you coming on to me?" Remus rolled his eyes.

"You know, I did just hear a girl say something about 'taming that fine piece of Potter' when we passed a compartment earlier."

"You're so funny Wormtail."

"But Jamiekins-"

"Shut up, Sirius. You know I hate it when you use my mother's nicknames for me. Anyway, end of discussion. I'll find a girlfriend when I find the right one. Now, how about France vs. Ireland yesterday?"

**oooooooo**

"Zambini, Zach." A little boy walked to the stool containing the talking hat with a terrified look on his face. The hat considered him for a moment before yelling, "Slytherin!"

"That's okay, he was a little puny anyway." Sirius loved to comment on every student considered by the hat. It was his favorite thing to do on the first night at Hogwarts. "WHERE'S THE FOOD!" Well, maybe second thing to do.

James laughed. "Sirius, you know the food will come in a minute. Calm down."

"CALM DOWN? HOW CAN I LOOK HANDSOME IF I DON'T EAT? HMMM?" The rest of the boys laughed at his scandalized face. One of the 6th year Gryffindors turned to Sirius.

"Sirius, you always look handsome." He grinned roguishly at her.

"Sammy baby, you're wonderful." He leaned over James to whisper in her ear. "Fancy a snog tonight?" She nodded with a giggle. "Meet me in the common room at 9." He finished with a wink and leaned back over to his plate.

"Must you do that in front of me?" James had a disgusted look on his face.

"If you're in the way, then yes." He stuck his tongue out at James.

"Real mature, Padfoot."

Professor Dumbledore took this moment to stand up in front of his students. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! For those who are new here, I congratulate you and wish you good luck at school this year. A few words before the feast: As usual, the forbidden forest is off limits. Please students, remember this. If you are found in there, you will join the Marauders in detention. Yes, you're wonderful, now take your seats boys. Also, your new Head Boy and Head Girl are James Potter," James stood up and took a bow while students cheered and girls screamed. "And Lily Evans." Lily smiled shyly and waved at the loud students. "Congratulations both of you. Now, let's eat." He clapped his hands and the feast appeared.

"Finally!" Sirius started pilling everything he could reach onto his plate. He dug into the food flicking bits and pieces on his friends surrounding them.

"You're disgusting, Sirius." Peter said while brushing bits of potatoes off his sleeve.

"Hmmm…Lily Evans, she's a nice pick." Remus said while selecting food to eat. James turned to him.

"Who's Lily Evans?" Remus stared at him.

"How could you not know her? She's first in all of our classes, except Transfiguration. She's a prefect and-"

"And she's hot." Remus shot a disgusted look at Sirius.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth. Honestly." Remus rolled his eyes. "Yes, she's 'hot.' There's more to her than looks though."

"Yeah, but her looks are amazing."

"Shut up, Sirius."

James looked over at his new partner. She was quite pretty. He had heard of Lily before, but had never spoken to her. The people James hung out with didn't see people like her much. He'd have to get to know this Lily tonight when they met in the Heads room.

**ooooooo**

"I can't believe you get to work with James Potter," Meav said during dinner. "God, he's gorgeous."

Lily rolled her eyes. She had heard of James before, but Lily didn't really converse with that group much. They were all playboys and to be honest, Lily got enough of that over the summer. She definitely didn't need it during the time she spent at school.

"Yes, I'll be lucky as long as he does his share of the work. If he doesn't, he'll be lucky if he survives." Meav looked shocked.

"Lily Evans! You know harming such gorgeous-ness is against the law!"

"What law?"

"MY law." She winked at her friend. "Seriously though, women would kill to be in your position. He and Sirius are the wizarding world's most eligible bachelors. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if they were the muggles' most eligible bachelors too."

"But-"

"Yes I know. 'They're so similar to the jerks your dad brings home.' Give him the benefit of the doubt, please. He may not be as bad as he seems. It could just be Sirius. He loves the ladies."

"Almost as much as you love the men."

"Ahh Evans, you love to knock me down a few pegs, don't you? Can't let me enjoy my way of living?" Lily grinned at her.

"Never, Jones. Not as long as you continue your quest to sleep with every male in Hogwarts." Meav looked scandalized.

"Not true, not true and you know it! Dumbledore would never want to sleep with me." She laughed at Lily's shocked face. "Come off it, you know I only go for those under 40. Merlin, Lily, what do you think I am?" When Lily went to speak, she said, "Don't answer that."

"Enough nonsense. I have to see Dumbledore about the Head rooms. I'll visit you later."

"Bye Lil."

**ooooooooo**

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans, I welcome you to this position," Dumbledore said as they walked down the hall. "This position requires quite a bit of responsibility, but I'm sure that you're up for it. Now, no one should be in these rooms beside you both. The portrait that guards your quarters will only let either of you in. No friends, no boyfriends or girlfriends, only you." Lily and James nodded their heads. "Okay, well, I hope you enjoy these rooms. All of your belongings have been put away. Good night and enjoy classes tomorrow."

"Good night professor," Lily and James said as they watched Dumbledore walk away. They turned to their mermaid portrait. James said the password and the two walked into their quarters.

"Wow," Lily breathed.

"Yeah. Look at this place." There were floor to wall bookshelves on either side of the room. Two huge windows were at the other side of the room along with a fireplace. Squishy furniture surrounded them. There were two doors on the one side of the room. One door said "Lily Evans" and the other said "James Potter."

Lily looked at James and grinned. "There are pretty great perks to this job, don't you think?"

"Oh yeah, I'd say there are. Check our rooms?"

"You read my mind." They went to their respective rooms to see what they were like.

Lily was impressed with hers. The walls were painted deep lavender with wood furniture and a soft bed. All of her things were indeed put away and her pictures and posters were placed around her room. House elves were wonderful.

There was a door to her left that she went through next. What greeted her took her breath away. It was a gorgeous marble bathroom with a shower and a bath. Two toilets and a "his and her" sink set. Lily had never seen such a beautiful arrangement. James just walked into the bathroom.

"Whoa. Nice. What's your room look like?"

"What does your room look like?" The two grinned at each other and dashed to each other's bedroom. James's room was a dark green with the same furniture and bed. His posters and pictures were different though. There were Quidditch posters all around the room. His pictures were of his friends and family, obviously.

James and Lily walked out of the bedrooms to sit in front of the fire. It was a little awkward as neither had spoken a word to each other before today.

"So Lily," James said as he turned to her. "I feel a little strange. How could we have been in the same house and never talk to each other?" Lily shrugged. "Alright, well, what's your favorite class?"

"Easy, Charms. I love that class. You?"

"Transfiguration." Lily wrinkled her nose. "Okay. Favorite thing to do. I love Quidditch and am captain this year. I play chaser on the team. Oh, and I also love picking on the Slytherins. You had to have seen the pranks?"

Lily giggled. "Yes, but you shouldn't do that. You should just leave them alone." James rolled his eyes and waved his hand dismissively. "Well, I'm not a Quidditch freak like you. I enjoy music. I sing and play the piano. I do run and I love swimming. I used to be on a swim team before Hogwarts. I still practice in the summer. Alright, now family."

James rolled his eyes. "My father is one of the elected officials in the Ministry. My mother doesn't work, but helps my father with his image by giving speeches and what not. I'm also expected to help when I'm home by attending dinners and being forced to date girls I don't like but have money. I don't have any siblings, so I'm all alone in this. What about you? As scared as I am?"

Lily laughed. "Actually, I'm in the same boat. My father is a successful muggle businessman and my mother doesn't work either. I also have to attend dinners and date stuck up snobs that I hate. However, the one thing I have is a sister. She hates me for being a witch and I hate her for being a snob. Oh, she got married this year to the most horrible person on the planet. His name is Vernon. He's the size of a killer whale."

James grinned at her. It seemed to him that they were going to get along great this year.

"So I guess we have a lot in common, hmm James?" She grinned at the messy haired boy across from her.

"Haha, yeah, it seems that way. Oh Merlin, it's late. I'm exhausted." He yawned. "I really don't want to go to classes tomorrow."

Lily groaned. "Me neither. Urgh. Well, good night, James. I'll see you tomorrow." At that both Heads went into their bedrooms with thoughts of each other on their minds. _Being Head of the students wasn't going to be bad at all this year_, both of them thought.

**Come on people…review!**


End file.
